


Ese Libro

by PaoYess



Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoYess/pseuds/PaoYess
Summary: ╰ ⭒ Day 1: Alternate First Meeting/Bookstore AU.Bokuto solo está persiguiendo sus sueños, Kuroo está a punto de perder el derecho de su apellido, Tsukishima no piensa perder este año y Akaashi está pensando seriamente en como los sacrificios humanos pueden ayudar a su situación.----Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! utilizados para esta Week no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	Ese Libro

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzamos esta Week... Es mi primera vez publicando algo de lo que escribo, y si ¡SOY MAS NERVIOS QUE PERSONA EN ESTE MOMENTO! 
> 
> Bueno, espero disfruten leer esto pequeños OS tanto como yo escribirlos.

Ridículo. Esa era la palabra perfecta para definir el escenario que presenciaba la librería, a las tantas de la tarde, el día jueves. No había otra forma de describir que cuatro jóvenes adultos se estuvieran peleando por un libro delante del vendedor de la tienda, que como para agregar leña al fuego les decía que era la última copia.

Estúpido. Discutir era algo estúpido. Si hablaran correctamente, definitivamente lograrías llegar, entre los cuatro, a una solución. Eso pensaba el vendedor, que maldijo por vigésima vez el momento en que pensó que podría ser mediador de esta situación.

Fue muy iluso al pensar que estos cuatro adultos podrían ser lo suficientemente maduros para decidir correctamente. En realidad, no debió meterse en esta discusión.

Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía permitir que hicieran un escándalo ¿verdad? No. Las cámaras de vigilancia —que según el dueño estaban para prevenir robos— estaban para vigilarlo de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso, como el de quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando los cuatro muchachos tenían toda la intensión de dejar garras para defender sus pretensiones.

Sin mencionar que estaban molestando a los otros clientes, no había demasiados, pero los que estaban se veían incomodos desde que uno de ellos —el chico de cabello en dos tonos, gris y negro— había gritado que no importaba lo lindos que fueran los otros tres, el necesitaba con urgencia ese libro.

A este chico, y el de cabello negro y alborotado que parecía no haberse peinado, no los había visto antes por la tienda. Conocía a Akaashi porque pasaba varias veces a la semana, estudiaba literatura en la universidad cercana, y habían conversado en varias ocasiones. También recordaba haber visto al rubio de lentes, nunca hablaba más de lo necesario pero también contaba como un cliente frecuente. Ninguno de los últimos dos parecían del tipo que se rebajara a discutir por un libro.

Pero aquí estaban, a punto de armar una guerra. En cualquier otro momento habría dejado que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. De haberlos visto por la calle los habría ignorado olímpicamente. Hoy, sin embargo, no habían encontrado otro escenario ni otra razón más que plantarse delante del vendedor a discutir. ¡Dios! Iba a necesitar un día libre después de esto. Lástima que tuviese que esperar hasta el domingo...

—Ok chicos, necesito que dejen de levantar la voz, están empezando a molestar a todos en la tienda —dijo el vendedor quedándose para sí mismo la frase de: a mi principalmente. Juntó sus manos al frente en un aplauso para que las bestias prestaran atención—, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Con su sonrisa practicada de atención al público más grande, esperaba que así fuera aunque ninguno —a pesar de guardar silencio— parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

—No entiendo porqué debería llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, obviamente yo tomé primero el libro, punto —habló el rubio levantando la nariz con aires de importancia, enviando al vendedor una mirada de muerte—. Déjame pagar mi libro para poder irme.

—Oh vamos _Megane-kun_ , dices tu libro, pero ni siquiera lo tomaste del anaquel antes que yo —decía el chico de cabello alborotado con voz melodiosa intentando demostrar una calma que no poseía.

—¿Así le dices a arrebatarlo de las manos de otra persona? Una jugada sucia, por cierto —murmuró de vuelta el rubio, parecía estarse dejando provocar por el chico de mirada de gato.

—¡Es cierto amigo! —gritó nuevamente el bicolor ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del vendedor—, mis dedos rozaron el libro primero ¡Fui el primero en entrar a la tienda también!

—No es cierto hermano, crucé la puerta primero.

—Claro que no, lo hice yo.

—Noo, yo.

El par de ruidosos volvía a la infantil discusión haciendo al vendedor perder la paciencia. Muy curioso, no parecía que hace solo quince minutos hubiesen estado coqueteando en la entrada. Suspiraba en resignación, se preguntaba qué tan mal se vería si presentaba su carta de renuncia directamente en el mostrador y se retiraba. Sin vendedor no había quien les facturara el libro, si, eso se merecían por perturbar la paz de su santuario.

Akaashi lanzó un gruñido —deteniendo en el acto la discusión del par—que lo hizo retractarse de cualquier intento de renuncia, ¿o lo hacía afirmar más su nueva idea? No estaba seguro, pero el aura alrededor del muchacho, que siempre le pareció tranquilo y respetuoso, daba bastante miedo. Las ojeras y lo desaliñado que se veía le recordó la mención de hace un par de días sobre el final de su curso.

—Escuchen atentamente —soltó en un tono que helaba la sangre. El vendedor logró ver como los otros tres se pararon firmes a sus palabras, incluso el rubio se mostraba más cauteloso—, no me interesa cual de ustedes cree que toco o no primero el libro. Necesito ese libro. No es de su incumbencia pero, he tenido los peores días de toda mi carrera y ninguno de ustedes va a impedir que logre tener mi puntuación perfecta, así que...

La mirada de Akaashi se dirigió al vendedor haciéndolo sudar frío. La amenaza estaba implícita en sus palabras, el vendedor asintió aun temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento que lo pusiera en peligro. Parecía que se había resuelto todo, ninguno volvió a hablar, se mostraban adiestrados a los pies de Akaashi.

En cualquier otra situación —sin tener que ser parte de— se habría permitido reír de la actitud de los jóvenes.

—Es muuuy injusto —lloriqueo el bicolor—, solo quería tomarme una foto con el libro.

—Espera hermano, si solo quieres tomar una foto, ¿por qué peleas por él? Yo puedo comprarlo, dejarte tomar la foto y luego llevarlo a casa conmigo.

Idea brillante y sonrisa coqueta para solucionar todo ¿no?

—¿¡En serio!?

—¡No! —cortó el rubio—, porque él no va a comprar el libro. Y lo siento —dijo devolviendo la mirada a Akaashi—, por tus calificaciones y eso, pero también necesito el libro.

Si, tal vez habló muy pronto. Todos volvían a tener esa determinación, no querer darse por vencido. Se preguntó, las razones, los motivos, los porqués de no rendirse con el tema del único libro. No recordaba que fuese tan bueno, si le pedían su opinión personal.

—Chicooos en serio, solo quiero una foto ¡Tengo que ganar el concurso! Cualquiera lo puede tener después...

—¿Estás haciendo esto por un tonto concurso? —gruñó Akaashi.

—¡No es tonto!

Volvían a subir el tono de voz a medida que la conversación.

—Vamos, vamos... estoy seguro que todos tenemos buenas razones para tener el libro. Tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

El tipo de cabello alborotado se colocó la mano en el mentón tomando la voz de mando y buscando una solución. A estas alturas, el vendedor ya no lo veía posible. Eran cuatro hombres y un libro, no encontraba respuestas.

—¡Si hermano! ¡Un acuerdo! ¿Qué tal si...? ¿Lo compartimos? —comentó el bicolor buscando soluciones—. Tú lo necesitas para hacer un informe ¿cierto? Puedes tenerlo después de mi foto —dijo a toda velocidad a Akaashi, luego se giró al rubio y continuo—: ¿Para que lo necesitas tú? Estoy seguro que después lo puedes tener.

—Imposible —negó el rubio.

—No creo hermano —secundo el pelinegro—, pero si contamos todos los motivos, entre todos encontraremos una solución. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, por cierto.

Se presentó de manera galante, los demás, incluido el vendedor solo lo miraron con incredulidad. Un segundo después, el bicolor gritó:

—¡Soy Bokuto Koutarou!

—Muy lindas sus presentaciones, pero no creo que encontremos una solución distinta a que dejemos que sólo uno se quede con él, y definitivamente no tengo el humor ni la energía para seguir esta discusión.

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Akaashi.

—Entonces, Akaashi, deja que yo me encargue de solucionar esto.

Kuroo volvió a ver al rubio, que aunque no hablaba —y seguía con la mueca de su rostro que decía: muere— parecía estar de acuerdo con que el pelinegro se hiciera cargo.

—Bueno, para empezar —dijo Kuroo mirando a Bokuto—, necesitas el libro para tomar una foto y participar en un concurso... de casualidad, no estarás hablando de ese concurso donde te ganas las entradas al partido de voleibol para ver a los Black Jackals ¿cierto?

—¡Si! ¡Ese mismo! ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!? No me digas hermano, ¿también estás participando? Te advierto desde ya que planeo ganar ese concurso ¡Tengo que ir a ese partido!

La risa nada delicada de Kuroo inundó el aire, haciendo que los otros clientes regresaran la mirada al grupo.

—No, no te preocupes, no estoy participando. En realidad, tengo una historia muy graciosa al respecto...

—¡Deténganse los dos! ¿¡Podemos terminar ya con esto!? No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes...

El rubio tenía razón, perdían el tiempo, ese par seguía coqueteando sin vergüenza a cada momento que tenían la oportunidad. Aunque si le preguntaran al vendedor, con su humilde opinión, no hacen mal pareja; se veían bastante bien juntos. Akaashi y el otro chico de lentes también eran muy atractivos. Si esto no fuese un enfrentamiento mortal entre cuatro hombres por el honor de un tonto libro, tal vez, los cuatro juntos en algún lugar divertido podrían ser un festín a los ojos para cualquiera. El vendedor podría así, disfrutar de eso.

—Está bien Megane-kun... no te alteres, llegaremos a una solución, ya lo veras...

—Sinceramente, lo estoy dudando. Y deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima… Tsukishima… Tsukki —cantó Bokuto interviniendo en la conversación—, dinos Tsukki, ¿para qué necesitas el libro? y tú hermano ¡cuéntanos también tu historia!

—Antes que nada, no me llames así —dijo Tsukishima dedicándole una mirada sucia a Bokuto—. Y no creo que sea importante hablar de mis razones. Lo necesito, y no me iré sin él.

En el ambiente se podía sentir la fluctuación de la ya desbordada paciencia de Akaashi al mismo momento en que Tsukishima se cruzaba de brazos. Tanto el vendedor como Kuroo se dieron cuenta de esto a tiempo para que el último siguiera en la tarea de querer salvar la situación.

—Bien, bien. Les contaré mi motivo —comentó Kuroo—, porque dando razones será la única forma de demostrar que tan importante es tener el libro para cada uno ¿cierto?

Terminó esto último mirando a Tsukishima, que solo se dedico a voltear el rostro en señal de rendición, o desprecio, no se podría asegurar. Bokuto respondió con un cierto en decibeles que deberían ser ilegales y Akaashi resopló intentando aflojar los hombros. Viendo como se volvían a calmar las aguas el vendedor le dio una señal a Kuroo para que continuara.

—Bueno, no se como decir esto... —empezó Kuroo posando una mano en su nuca. Esos eran nervios—. Verán, hasta el fin de semana pasado había una copia del libro, exactamente igual a ésta, en la casa de mis abuelos. El libro se lo había regalado mi abuelo a mi abuela el día que le confesó su amor, y lo han mantenido junto a un montón de fotos familiares a lo largo de los años en la sala. Casi como un altar. Ese libro era una reliquia familiar...

—Sigues hablando del libro en tiempo pasado. ¿Qué le hiciste a la reliquia familiar? —inquirió Tsukishima en tono burlón. Una sonrisa bastante aterradora si le preguntaban al vendedor.

—Ahí, querido Tsukki, iba a llegar —respondió, devolviendo la burla y procediendo a continuar su perorata—. El fin de semana pasado, ocurrió un pequeño accidente cuando pasé a chequear mientras mis abuelos están de viaje romántico. Y si, bien, se que es mi culpa, pero no entienden, mis abuelos aman más a ese libro de lo que aman a mi papá o a mi. Si se enteraran de que arruine su libro, me matarían, ¡o peor! me quitaran el apellido, me obligarían a cambiarme el nombre ¡y no puedo dejar de ser Kuroo! ¡Solo tengo cara de Kuroo!

—¡Oh hombre, eso es tan triste! Creo que deberías tener el libro, no podemos ser los culpables de que tus abuelos estén tristes, ni que te cambies el nombre...

El vendedor pudo ver la secuencia cambiante de las facciones en los rostros de Akaashi y Tsukishima, que iban desde la pena ajena hasta el desconcierto.

—Dices entonces, ¿debemos darle la oportunidad de limpiar su trasero de sus propias malas acciones y torpeza solo para que, exageradamente hablando, no le quiten el derecho de su apellido?

Definitivamente el rubio era el que más molesto estaba con la trágica historia, o con el hecho de que Bokuto estaba a punto de ofrecer su propio apellido al pelinegro con tal de ayudar; el vendedor —como ya se estaba acostumbrando en esta historia— no podía estar muy seguro.

—Puedes contarnos tu maravillosa razón, nada lamentable, que te da derecho absoluto sobre el libro —dijo Akaashi, recibiendo una mirada de Tsukishima que dejaba en claro que se sentía traicionado por el pelinegro aunque apenas se conocían—. Y así, poder llevarlo conmigo y empezar el reporte que debo entregar el lunes, del único tonto libro que no he leído de toda la librería.

El vendedor y los otros tres escucharon murmurar al rubio que aun estaba cruzado de brazos sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno. El vendedor hubiese jurado que se había sonrojado, si no fuese, bueno, el rubio antipático que parecía ser.

—Espera Tsukki, repite eso por favor.

—Dije que: es un regalo de cumpleaños —murmuró nuevamente Tsukishima apretando los dientes.

Se pudo escuchar en coro los Ehhhh de cada uno a lo largo de toda la librería. El vendedor creyó que hasta los otros clientes se habían unido.

—No lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, jóvenes de hoy en día? ¿Cómo pueden creer que este libro sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños? Lo he leído, y no lo es. Se lo dije a un amigo hace un par de días, hay mejores regalos —comentó Kuroo.

—Claro, porque hacer del libro un regalo de confesión es mucho mejor ¿verdad? —respondió Akaashi intentando restaurar su imagen ante el rubio. Parecía haber funcionado, porque se miraban como si estuviesen pensando en lo mismo—. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que te puedo hacer una lista de cien libros increíbles para un regalo de cumpleaños. O increíbles en sí.

—Gra-gracias eso... eso sería... —Tsukishima se atoró con las palabras. El vendedor ahora podía ver claramente el rubor en el rostro del rubio. No podía culpar a Tsukishima, ni a los otros dos que lo acompañaron en la sesión de sonrojos con Akaashi sonriendo de la forma en que lo hacía. Con más calma el rubio continuó—: Eso sería de mucha ayuda... se que no es el mejor libro, pero ese fue el regalo que escogió. Está de primero en su lista de deseos.

—¿De quien hablas Tsukki? Es acaso, ¿tu novia o novio...? —preguntó Bokuto, que parecía hablar por los tres, porque todos fijaron sus ojos rapaces en el rubio.

Podía ver la incomodidad en Tsukishima, y el vendedor lo entendía perfectamente. Hasta él mismo habría confesado sus más oscuros secretos a los otros tres hombres cuando lo miraban así.

—N-no es d-de su incumbencia, p-pero... no, no es para ningún interés romántico —dijo Tsukishima. Los otros tres parecían estar a punto de hacer al chico su presa—. Es el regalo de cumpleaños de la hermana de uno de mis compañeros de la secundaria. Ella... ella es, es muy especial ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, sí hay un interés romántico —comentó Akaashi.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo una niña adolescente, que se merece todo el cielo y... —Se cortó al percatarse de sus propias palabras. Con todo el rostro en llamas hasta las orejas volvió a apartar la mirada del grupo—. Como sea... Desde hace unos años, el novio de su hermano ha sido el favorito con los regalos, es un tonto con dinero contra el que no planeo competir, pero por lo menos intento...

—Regalarle lo primero en su lista de deseos... ¡Tsukki eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado! —gritó Bokuto casi queriéndose tirar encima del rubio, y nuevamente hablando por los tres según parecía.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Tsukishima, poniendo sus brazos al frente para evitar el acercamiento—. Esa es la razón por la que quiero ese tonto libro. La verdad es que no lo había visto en esta librería antes, así que lo pedí en línea, pero por error la fecha de entrega está para el martes y el cumpleaños es este sábado. Por eso necesito llevarme este libro.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del vendedor, conocer las razones solo dificulta el tomar una decisión. Se preguntó mentalmente si debía conversar con el dueño para solicitar más copias del libro para evitar que algo como esto sucediera nuevamente. Pero definitivamente no era un libro tan demandado, y si tenía suerte, nunca se iba a presentar en un escenario como el de hoy. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro al ver las caras de los cuatro chicos.

Las bestias se habían calmado, ninguno parecía tener ya la intención de seguir discutiendo, es más, casi parecía avergonzados de sus actitudes anteriores. Si no los hubiese visto hasta hace unos minutos atrás gruñendo, el vendedor no los reconocería jamás por bárbaros sin escrúpulos que harían cualquier cosa por obtener lo que querían. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero así se sintió por un momento antes de intervenir.

Quizás se le daba muy bien esto de mediar en una discusión. Si él no hubiese intercedido a tiempo, estos chicos estarían ahora golpeándose sin sentido. ¡Si! Así contaría la historia. Desde luego es el héroe de este cuento.

—No es justo chicos, ustedes son taaaan geniales y atractivos y —Los lamentos de Bokuto volvían a inundar la librería—, todos tienen razones tan buenas y se merecen el libro, y tienen razón no debería estar aquí estorbando por un bobo concurso.

—No es así Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi, más tranquilo, más como el Akaashi que el vendedor conocía, buscando que Bokuto no se desinflara más de lo que ya estaba—, lamento haber dicho que era algo tonto. Creo que no importa quien se quede con el libro, cualquiera de los tres puede dejarte tomar la foto para el concurso, ¿cierto?

Los otros dos asintieron, y el vendedor casi podía sentir el peso de la mirada de los ojos dorados de Bokuto en los tres muchachos. Irradiaba admiración y fascinación.

—Bu-bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en algo y eso es un avance supongo. Akaashi tiene razón —comentó Kuroo irrumpiendo el momento mágico que se había formado entre los cuatro—, y creo que tengo una idea que nos da una solución a todos.

—No sé porqué presiento que esa frase significa problemas.

—Dulce, dulce, Tsukki. No hay necesidad de ser negativo.

Podría no haberlo dicho, pero el vendedor tuvo el mismo presentimiento.

—Como sea... podrías continuar con tu fabulosa idea, por favor.

—Antes de contarles mi fantástica idea —abordó Kuroo, acrecentando el desespero de Tsukishima y Akaashi, mientras Bokuto seguía mirándolos como las cosas más perfectas sobre la tierra—, tengo que preguntar, Akaashi, dijiste que tienes que entregar tu reporte para el lunes pero ¿Cuánto te tomaría leer el libro?

—Puedo hacerlo hoy, no planeo perder mucho tiempo con ese libro —dijo dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a las manos del vendedor donde ahora se encontraba el libro.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —concedió Kuroo. El vendedor aún no entendía a dónde se encaminaba su idea.

—Creo que entiendo lo que planeas, pero...

—Nada de peros Tsukki. Puedes comprarlo, dejar que Bokuto tome su foto, prestarlo a Akaashi para que haga su reporte y luego tenerlo listo para el sábado a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Entiendo todo eso, y es una solución razonable pero... ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Akaashi. El aire alrededor de los cuatro cada vez era más ameno. Menos salvaje.

—Si hermano ¿Qué pasará con tu nombre?

—Son muy amables por preocuparse —respondió Kuroo dándoles la sonrisa más dulce y sin una pizca de la picardía que parecía destilar el muchacho—, pero, para eso también tengo una solución. Y voy a necesitar ayuda de Tsukki.

El vendedor se sentía cada vez más dentro de una tonta historia romántica, no importaba ya que el rubio no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, o que Akaashi les dedicara miradas desdeñosas. Los cuatro parecían encajar a la perfección. Y ninguno de ellos, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, podía negarlos.

—Hermano, sé que Tsukki te ayudará con cualquier cosa —dijo Bokuto ignorando a Tsukishima que le pedía que no hablara por él—, pero, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿quieres que te de su apellido? Yo también...

Ahí estaba el ofrecimiento descarado, que se interrumpió a medias debido a la risa avergonzada de Kuroo.

—No hermano, sería un placer —respondió luego de calmarse, regresando a sus sonrisas coquetas, que provocaron un sonrojo en Tsukishima y una risa pequeña en Akaashi—, pero no se trata de eso. Si tengo suerte, no voy a tener que cambiar mi nombre. La idea es que Tsukki me venda el libro que pidió en línea, creo que si no ha cancelado la compra, y llega el martes, tendré tiempo suficiente para reponerlo antes de que lleguen mis abuelos.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso, aunque eso implica que tengamos que estar en contacto.

—Wow eso...

—Sí, eso suena a...

—¡Tsukki quiere nuestros números!

—So-son unos idiotas —dijo Tsukishima, que por la forma en que se sonrojaba, ninguno parecía creer que fuese un insulto—, pero parece que todo queda arreglado, ¿ya puedo pagar el libro?

El vendedor asintió mientras se dirigió a la caja acompañado por el rubio y los otros tres chicos. Si, ahora todo parecía haberse resuelto. Insistía en que gracias a su ayuda ahora estos muchachos iban a ser amigos. Solo confirmó sus sospechas cuando, luego de pagar, quedaron en ir a algún lugar para terminar de ponerse de acuerdo con la custodia del libro.

El vendedor se sintió un poco desplazado, al verlos salir juntos de la tienda. Sentía que acababa de presenciar —y ayudado a que ocurriera— el inicio de una historia de amor. Pero aun decepcionado, quería saber que ocurriría luego, aunque tal vez estaba tentando a su propia suerte, y a su paciencia.

Lo mejor sería no volver a verlos nunca. Sus nervios, muy a pesar de sus ilusiones, no necesitaban más drama.

Los vio alejarse hasta que se perdieron de su vista fuera del ventanal que pertenecía a la fachada del local. Deseándole la mejor de las suertes, a la persona que tendría que atenderlos en el próximo establecimiento en el que irrumpieran.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo. Rezo para estar al día con el resto de la Week; mucho ya esta listo otro poco no. Intento no entrar en pánico con esto... 
> 
> Un detalle gracioso, hay como tres menciones indirectas de Kenma en este cap, ¿las lograron descifrar? Creo que son muy obvias... Otro detalle de este capitulo es que no me decidí por cual personaje es nuestro vendedor, sin embargo el dueño es Yaku XD.
> 
> Y sin más... nos vemos en el siguiente día.


End file.
